Warren Manor
The Warren Manor, sometimes referred to as the Halliwell Manor or the Turner Manor is a Queen Anne style manor located on 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898, and was rebuilt in 1906 after it was destroyed in the great San Francisco earthquake. The Manor has been the ancestral home of the Warren Line for several generations. The Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for the Warren Line since the Manors creation. The manor was nearly destroyed for a second time in the year 2006, only to be completely remade nearly three years later. Currently, the latest generation of the Warren Line to live in the Manor is Halliwell-Turner Family; Piper Halliwell, the Matriarch of the Warren Line, and Cole Turner, her Husband, as well as their youngest two children, Melinda and Nate. Leo and Ben previously moved here, before they decided to move into an Apartment with their cousin Penny. History First Floor Rooms Formerly, before allowing Cole to remodel the house, the Manor, the first floor especially, had several different rooms. During its reconstruction, Piper made the decision to move around some rooms, while completely getting rid of others. Entry Way The Foyer is the main hall of the Warren Manor that leads straight to the Kitchen, though it also leads to the closet, First Floor Bathroom, Siting Area, and Living Room. The foyer is most notable for being the location where the "door tradition" started. The cousins also jokingly refer to this room as the "Vanquishing Room" due to the fact most of their vanquishes have accrued in the Entry Way more than any other room in house. First Floor Bathroom The downstairs bathroom is located on the first floor, and is located right next to the closet. It is more or less the same size as the upstairs and basement bathrooms. This room is painted sea-green, with wooden floors. Closet Sitting Room Sun Room/Siting Room Living Room Kitchen and Dining Area Second Floor Rooms Second Floor Bathroom and Laundry Room Master Bedroom The Master Bedroom is the first of the four bedroom on the second floor, located on the east side of the house. Originally, it was the largest bedroom in the house, but some its size was taken away after its remodeling. Although no longer the largest, it is the only bedroom to have a fully finished private bathroom, as well as a walk-in-closet. This is the room where Piper and Cole, the owners of the house, sleep. As both Piper and Cole are fairly simple people, they keep the room decorated the same way it was before the Manor's Reconstruction, with minor changes here and there. While not really spoken of, Piper and Cole have a strict policy of their kids not being allowed in their room, unless it is an emergency or they were given permission. To help enforce this rule, Piper has placed a series of spells (ranging from harmless jinxes to full blown Curses) to keep anyone from coming in. In the event of an emergency, whether magical or mortal, Piper has a few dozen potion bottles and magical objects stashed around the room, along with a large sum of money hidden away for extremely important needs. Second Bedroom Third Bedroom Fourth Bedroom Other Rooms Attic Basement Garden and Backyard Garage Notes & Trivia